Psycho-Pass Odcinek 5
Nikt nie zna twojej twarzy '''- piąty odcinek anime Psycho-Pass. Opis Detektywi z Dywizji Pierwszej kontynuują sprawę morderstwa Hayamy Kimihiko i jego wciąż aktywnego awatara - Talismana. Awatar Akane, Lemonade Candy prowadzi rozmowę z Spookie Boogie, którą przejął morderca zabijając poprzednią właścicielkę. Kougami analizuje nagranie i jego podejrzenie budzi fakt, że Spookie nazywa biuro „policją", co wcześniej jej się nie zdarzało. Zaintrygowani tym detektywi udają się do domu Sugawary, gdzie podobnie jak w sytuacji z Hayamą, odnajdują jej szczątki w ściekach. W międzyczasie Shion odnajduje kolejną dziwną sprawę dotyczącą młodego chłopaka, który zmarł w wypadku. Podobnie jak w poprzednich przypadkach - jego awatar wciąż jest używany. Łącząc te wszystkie sprawy, Dywizji Pierwszej udaje się dojść do Mido Masataki. Gdy znajdują podejrzanego mężczyznę, Kougami strzela w niego z zabójczego dominatora. Ten jednak ucieka, lecz strzał trafia w jego ramię, tym samym je urywając. Krwawiący Mido dociera do pokoju, w którym rozmawia i podziwia ukradzione przez niego awatary. Gdy zaczynają z niego kpić, Masatake domyśla się, że zostały przejęte przez Makishimę, który go właśnie porzucił. Mężczyzna wpada w rozpach, lecz chwilę później na miejsce dociera biuro i go zabija. Po skończonej sprawie, Akane udaje się na rozmowę z Ginozą, który wyjawia jej swoją historię o tym jak jego przyjaciel inspektor, z powodu bratania się z egzekutorami, został utajnionym kryminalistą. Tsunemori dowiedziawszy się o tym sprawdza dane Kougami'ego i dochodzi do wniosku, że to on jest mężczyzną z opowieści Nobuchiki. Cytaty '''Kougami: Gino, nie próbuj zrozumieć kryminalistów. Zatracisz się w tym. Ginoza: Mówiłeś to do mnie czy do siebie, Kougami? ~ „Czy używanie internetu nie jest podobne do używania noża do gotowania czy też papieru, który służy do pisania? Nie jest to ani dobre, ani złe. To po prostu istnieje, więc akceptujemy ten fakt i go używamy." ~ Akane Tsunemori '' ~ „Zostaliście uwolnieni z łańcuchów ciała fizycznego i wykończeni intligencją zbiorową. Jesteście duszami, które są najbliższe myśli Platona. Nikt nie może patrzeć na was z góry. Nikomu nie pozwolę was zniszczyć." ''~ Mido fanatycznie o awatarach. ~ „Możesz odegrać każdą rolę, ale w ostateczności sam jesteś nikim. Twoja osobowość jest bezwartościowa, pusta. Nawet nie posiadasz własnej twarzy. Dzięki temu mogłeś przywdziać każdą maskę na swoją gładką, nijaką twarz tak, by idealnie pasowała." '' '~ Makishima pod postacią awatarów o Mido.' ~ '''Ginoza: Jesteś inspektorem. Twoim zadaniem jest jedynie wypełniać swoje obowiązki. Narysuj linię między sobą a egzekutorami. '' '''Tsunemori: ''Czy to żelazna zasada tej pracy?'' Ginoza:'' ''''Nie. Moja własna. '' Ciekawostki *Według telefonu Mido, odcinek ma miejsce w niedzilę 4 grudnia 2112. *W tym odcinku Makishima opowiada o dramacie teatralnym japońskiego poety - Terayamy Shuuji. *Po rozmowie telefonicznej Mido z Gu-sung'iem, można zaobserwować obok Masataki tabletki i strzykawkę, co wyjaśnia, dlaczego wytrzymuje on ból po postrzale Kougami'ego. Galeria EP5 Spookie Boogie.png|Spookie Boogie EP5 Awatary.png|Spookie rozmawia z awatarem Akane EP5 Shion, Akane, Kougami.png|Akane zdejmuje kask EP5 Biuro.png|Dywizja Pierwsza w biurze EP5 Ginoza.png EP5 Kougami.png EP5 Masaoka i Akane.png EP5 Kougami analizuje nagranie.png|Kougami analizuje rozmowę z Spookie Boogie EP5 Masaoka smile.png EP5 Kougami po analizie.png|Kougami stwierdza, że Sugawara nie posługuje się już Spookie Boogie EP5 Shuu i Yayoi.png EP5 It's a trap!.png|Kunizuka i Kagari natrafiają na pułapkę EP5 Mido.png|Mido rozmawia przez telefon z Gu-sung'iem EP5 Oczka Gu-sung'a.png EP5 Ginoza opatruje rękę.png|Ginoza opatruje rękę EP5 Ekipa Ginozy.png EP5 Ginoza z bandażem.png EP5 Kou i Akane.png|Kougami mówi Akane, aby ta nie obwiniła się za śmierć Sugawary EP5 Smutna Akane.png EP5 Shion i reszta.png EP5 Gino zły.png EP5 Kou i Masaoka.png EP5 Shuusei i Masaoka.png EP5 Ginoza i Yayoi.png EP5 Shion i Ginoza.png EP5 Przyczajony Kou.png|Akane, Kougami i Ginoza przed pokojem Mido EP5 Masaoka z dominatorem.png|Mido włącza hologram EP5 Mido ucieka.png|Mido ucieka detektywom EP5 Kougami z dominatorem.png|Kougami próbuje strzelić do Mido EP5 Kozak Masaoka.png|Masaoka wykorzystuje alkohol i zapalniczkę, aby rozproszyć hologram EP5 Mokry Kougami.png|Mokry Kougami, po tym jak włączyły się czujniki dymu EP5 I po rączce.png|Mido zostaje trafiony EP5 Kou i Masaoka na schodach.png|Kougami i Masaoka szukają Mido EP5 Mido i awatary.png|Mido znajduje schronienie wśród awatarów EP5 Choe Gu-sung.png|Gu-sung hakuje hologramy EP5 Wystraszony Mido.png|Mido wystraszony, po tym jak awatary z niego szydzą EP5 Makishima.png|Makishima podkładający głos pod awatary EP5 Shuu, Yayoi, Gino.png|Shuusei, Yayoi i Ginoza przed drzwiami kryjówki Mido EP5 Kagari strzela.png|Kagari strzela do Mido EP5 Yayoi strzela.png|Yayoi strzela do Mido EP5 Ginoza z dominatorem.png|Ginoza po oddaniu stzału EP5 Shuusei i Yayoi.png EP5 I po Mido.png| EP5 Ginoza i Akane.png|Ginoza z Akane EP5 Zdziwiona Akane.png|Akane po dowiedzeniu się, że Kougami był niegdyś inspektorem Kategoria:Odcinki